Arvont Aranas
IGN: Arvont Character Name: Arvont Aranas the Clan Nigota Character Race: Human Character Age: 23 Disposition: Spacer Played by: Zyvun Description: Arvont stands at 6 feet tall or at 1.8 meters, boasting a semi muscular but somewhat broad frame. His skin is light. His short hair and thick stubble are a dark brown almost black. His iris are a dark blue. There are intricate tribal like markings going around each of his wrists, the markings look like they were engraved into his skin by hand with the utmost care and tact. When he is not wearing his Spacesuit, he’s wearing his old Dark Grey BDU Over shirt unbuttoned, a plain undershirt of whatever color he fancy’s at the time his Dog tags, Jeans, Cargo Pants or the lower half of his BDU and his Black Combat Boots. His BDU Over shirt, his Combat Boots and Black Tactical Belt with a Holster for a Pistol and Combat Knife are the staple of pretty much every outfit. Personality ((Coming soon)) Known History: Born to a hard working family on the Nigota, Arvont was given the best education that the ship crew and conditions they lived in could afford him. Spending most of his time learning lore, or how to maintain what they could of the Nigota, the ship the clan named themselves after. On the Nigota all hands were required to keep her running and to protect her – adolescent children included. When he became of age, Arvont joined the Warrior caste, which was the Clan’s fancy way of saying Security Force. He trained in how to fire and maintain pistols and sub machine guns, as well as Close Quarters Combat, both unarmed and with a Combat knife. He served loyally, even managed to make his way up the hierarchy, and eventually found himself among the command staff. But it was short lived as the Nigota eventually passed close to the outskirts of the territory Port Vittar occupies, and with that came Raiders. The shields on the Nigota were barely still working and, when the attack came, were down in seconds. The Nigota was beaten into submission quickly and soon boarding parties showed up. Fires and firefights were raging all around the ship, And the security force was Ill prepared to deal with such a situation, leaving very little time to mobilize. The call to abandon ship came quickly. Arvont’s Chief had to grab him by the collar, pulling him off his Fire Control station, and toward the escape shuttles. Once there, he forcefully stuffed him into an already overcrowded escape pod and hit the jettison button. The escape shuttles launched every which way. After two days of drifting, a Civilian cargo ship found Arvont’s escape shuttle, and with it four others, and took them to the Spacer Refugee center. Everyone went their own separate ways. Without the heart of the clan, there was nothing to hold what few members remained together, they all lost their identities. Arvont started taking on tasks and jobs and earning money, all the while learning what he could of the new societies he found himself in. Once Arvont earned enough went to the Transfer station to see if he could get himself a scrapheap of his own. Notes: Arvont has been on a ship most of his life, the ambient hums and whirs of a Ship’s guts and the activity of a ship crew is where he is most at ease. Staying on a station or planet for too long is bound to make him uncomfortable and restless. Arvont is a close friend of caffeinated beverages. And a distant one of Alcoholic beverages, usually stopping well before he’s smashed.. Sometimes not.